Hard to Love
by sweetmoment5
Summary: Austin has changed. Ally does not like this 'new Austin.' They fight all the time, and Ally is sick of it. The final blow-up shocks Austin. Things were said and things were done. Will things be fixed? Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Okay, so this isn't really my form of writing. I wrote it for one of my friends. His birthday was coming up and he wanted a story so yeah. Anyway, it's rated T for a reason. Has mentions of suicide. Just a warning. :) Please enjoy! Review if you would like to! Thanks loves!(: Oh, for the people that were affected by hurricane Sandy, I'm praying that you're fine. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Goodbye, Disclaimer. **

* * *

**A&A**

"Austin, come on!" Ally pleaded to no avail. Austin shook his head for the thousandth time that day. Ally had been trying to convince him to make a wish when it became _11:11 _later that day. "No, Ally. I don't believe in that shit. I already told you." He replied annoyed.

Ally winced at his use of language. You see, she didn't approve of this 'new Austin.' He cussed and was a jerk all of the time because of one girl that broke his heart. _She_ had used him.

Austin no longer smiled like he used too. Ally missed his smile. She frowned and sighed in resignation. Immediately, she returned to her place behind the counter. "Why have you changed so much?" Ally asked aloud accidently. She quickly covered her mouth as if it would swallow up her words. Unfortunately, it didn't.

Austin looked at her, astonished, with a tinge of guilt. It faded away and now he looked furious. "Changed? Why have I changed? Oh, I don't know. You tell me. Did you have your heart broken like I did? Did you spend countless night crying yourself to sleep? Did you ever ask yourself if you were good enough? Huh? Of course not." He huffed angrily.

"Because you're perfect," he muttered lowly. Ally, however, had great-working ears. She snapped her head up and glared at Austin. "Perfect? You think I'm perfect? Austin, there is absolutely nothing perfect about me! Yes, I do know what it's like to have a broken heart. I spent months crying, not nights. And yes, I definitely asked myself if I was good enough. Hell, I even tried suicide, Austin! Did you know any of this? Of course not." Ally took a deep breath before continuing,

"You were too busy with your bitchy girlfriend to notice. Now, do you still think I have a perfect life? Because I sure as hell don't," she yelled, thanking the Gods that no one was in the store at the moment. Austin stared at Ally with complete shock and guilt. "I h-had no i-idea, Ally. I'm s-so sorry," he said sincerely. Ally looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Of course you are, Austin. Everyone is. Don't feel sorry for me though, you obviously have much more serious problems that anyone." She looked once more at him before stomping up the stairs to the practice room, slamming the door shut angrily.

Austin stood in place trying to soak in all the given information. How could he have been so selfish? All this time, he was mourning over his own heartbreak, he didn't even notice that Ally was acting a bit strange. Now he knew why.

She was broken and he had been too selfish to notice. Austin slid down to the floor and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He was foolish; he was shocked; he was many things, in fact.

Fear was just another one. Fear in life.

* * *

**A&A**

"Ally, can you please open the door?" Austin asked quietly. Ally had been playing the piano for about an hour, and Austin wasn't leaving until she opened the door.

"Austin, just go away," said a very stubborn Ally. "Alls, please," Austin begged. Anyone who knew Austin would straight up tell you he wasn't one to beg.

He leaned his head on the door and slid down. He put his head in his hands and let the tears fall. He sure felt manly right now. The door slowly opened revealing a tear-stained Ally. He looked up with tears in his eyes and his hair all over the place. He stood up swiftly and stepped closer to Ally.

"Alls, I'm so sorry. God, I was so stupid and selfish. I let a girl ruin our friendship. I-" He was cut off by Ally's strained voice. "It's fine, Austin. I overreacted, that's all," she said, smiling reassuringly.

Austin, however, frowned. "I don't deserve this, Ally. I'm nothing but an ass to you and yet you always forgive me. I wouldn't be able to do it if I was in your shoes. Why Ally? Why do you put up with me?" Austin asked, voice etched with guilt. He knew he had changed; not at all what he thought change would be like.

Austin wanted to be a good person; he wanted to change back. "Austin, I believe in you. I know you don't want to be like this. Rachel was the cause. But you have to move on. Forget her. I know you can," Ally said sincerely and truthfully. Her eyes told it all.

Austin looked at her before engulfing her in a hug. Ally instinct-wise wrapped her tiny arms around him. It was a pretty amazing thing really. They were made perfectly for each other, but neither of them chose to acknowledge this.

The way they were oblivious to anything, and everything, involving romance between the two, drove everyone mad. They pulled away and smiled warmly at each other. Austin had missed Ally so much, and he hadn't realized how much until he hugged her.

"Alls, I missed you," Austin whispered quietly. Ally looked at him confused. "Austin, you see me everyday,"she stated. Austin still had his arms wrapped around her waist loosely. He nodded knowingly.

"I know, but it's been forever since we just hung out without yelling." It was true. Most of the time, the smallest thing would set a war of words off. They'd had many arguments since Austin and Rachel started going out, and even more since they broke up.

Ally laughed lightly and smiled broadly. "Well then," she started,"why don't we just have a day to ourselves?" She suggested. Austin smiled and nodded in agreement. "That would be amazing," he replied quietly.

Ally- much to Austin's dismay- unwrapped her arms from his neck and walked toward the door. Austin wasn't having any of it and grabbed her hand; the normal friend gesture.

"That's better," he said while opening the door. She hid her blush and walked into the practice room. "So, uhm, do you want to write a song or chill?" Ally asked after clearing her throat awkwardly.

Austin thought for a second. All he really wanted to do was talk. Especially about what Ally had told him earlier. "Ally, you know we have to talk," he finally replied quietly.

Ally let go of his hand and sat down on the piano bench. Austin sighed and sat down right next to her. By now, they were both used to having no room left on that bench. They weren't complaining though.

"I know, but it would be a lot easier if we just dropped it, y'know?" Ally said bluntly. Austin laughed for the first time in a long time, and it felt amazing. Ally smiled happily at him, and Austin felt his heart flutter in all directions. He ignored it as well as possible and played some more random notes. Ally spoke up shortly. "So what do we need to talk about?"

Austin stopped playing and turned to face her. "Everything. Mainly, you tried to kill yourself?" He asked, concern etched on his face. Ally slowly nodded and looked down ashamed. "Yeah, it was stupid. I felt alone though."

Austin felt his heart break at the tone in her voice. It was cold and painful sounding. "What happened, though?" He asked quietly. Ally was known for being a lively, sweet, happy, person with many friends. Austin knew something terrible had to have happened to take Ally to the extreme.

Ally closed her eyes remembering with detail everything that had occurred. Before she knew it, the tears were spilling and she was sobbing. Austin reacted quickly by wrapping his arms around her shoulder and bringing her closer to him. He kissed the side of her head and prayed that everything was fine.

"Shh, Ally. Don't cry. I'm here for you. I won't leave. I promise," he whispered. It was killing Austin to see Ally so vulnerable and broken. She was always strong. "I'm sorry, Austin. I-I think I'm r-ready to tell you, though. I-it may be hard," she said, determined as always. Austin nodded an waited for her to continue.

* * *

**Okay, so that's Part 1 of 2. I just wanted to get this up for one of my friends. So Matt, if you're reading this, you're welcome. :) Oh and you better review!(:  
Alright, so this was a bit of a different writing style for me, in case you didn't notice; if you read my other stories, then you probably did.  
The rest will be up later though :) It's not a chapter story. Just has 2 parts. :)  
Review, if you please. It would mean a lot. Tell me how I can improve :) Thanks loves!**

**-Giggles!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay, so yes, you do have every right to be mad at me for not posting the 2nd part, and I'm sorry. I seriously got too lazy. Whoops. Anyway, this is it. Last part. (: Thanks for reading it!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. *sigh***

* * *

*Previously on Hard to Love*

_"Shh, Ally. Don't cry. I'm here for you. I won't leave. I promise," he whispered. It was killing Austin to see Ally so vulnerable and broken. She was always strong. "I'm sorry, Austin. I-I think I'm r-ready to tell you, though. I-it may be hard," she said, determined as always. Austin nodded and waited for her to continue._

* * *

She took a shaky breath and looked down before continuing. "Well, uh i-it was a few weeks after you and Rachel started dating. I was waiting in the store for you to get here for practice, but you were running late because of her. Anyway uhm, while I was waiting, a guy named Eric came to buy his little sister a violin," Ally stared off, distantly from what Austin could tell.

"We talked for a while, and he seemed like a nice guy. He asked me for my number so I gave it to him. The next day he texted me, and he wanted to meet up so we did. After that, we started going out more often," she paused and looked up at Austin for the first time since she began speaking. "I was going to tell you, but you barely had time for me. And when you did, Rachel was with you." Austin nodded guiltily.

"Anyway, he asked me to be his girlfriend a week after, and I said yes. I actually thought he was the one, Austin." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. Austin had felt the same with Rachel. They'd been together for 7 months. For Austin, it was seven months of nothing but lies.

"He was so nice and sweet; perfect, to be exact. At least, he acted perfect. I loved him, or at least who he pretended to be. I realize how I stupid I was, though." Austin was listening to her intently, wondering what this guy had done to _his _Ally.

Ally cleared her throat before speaking again. "One day, we had planned a date, and I was going to tell him I loved him for the first time. We'd been dating for over 3 months. I thought it was time. He called me a few hours before the date; he cancelled. He said he was sick, but that we could re-schedule." Ally shifted and sighed.

"I was upset but agreed, nonetheless. I decided to surprise him by going to his house and taking care of him." Austin was furious. Ally was only supposed to do that to _him _and _him only_. He hid it well, though and continued to listen. After all, he couldn't complain since he had been a terrible person. A terrible best friend, as well.

"He had taken care of me when I was sick so I was going to do the same. I was really excited to see the look on his face when I showed up unexpectedly. I walked to his house with treats. As I reached his house, I saw that someone was on the porch. It was Eric; he was with a girl, though. At first, I thought that maybe she was family or something," Ally paused and looked back up at Austin with watery eyes.

Austin took it as a sign to wrap his arms around her. He did just that, and she leaned into his side and sobbed quietly. She controlled herself and wiped her eyes before continuing.

"I was wrong. That girl was his girlfriend. His other one. I was sure when he k-kissed her. Austin, he was cheating on me through out entire r-relationship," she wailed. Austin hugged her tightly and fought off every urge to find that guy and kick his ass. His heart was slowly breaking at how broken and fragile she looked.

It hurt him even more to know that she tried to end her life because of that Eric guy. "I'm sorry I crying so much, Austin," Ally apologized while pulling out of the hug. Austin shook his head an wiped her eyes gently. "Don't be sorry, Ally. It's better that you let things out," he said softly. He couldn't help but blame himself; if he had shown up that day for practice then maybe she wouldn't have gone through that.

"Ally, can I ask you something?" Ally looked up at him with teary eyes and nodded while wiping the rest of her tears away. "Do you still have some, if any, feelings for Eric?" Austin asked, hoping she would say no. Ally shook her head quickly. "Hell no! I feel absolutely nothing for that asshole." She wanted to add some more stuff, but she wasn't that deep.

Austin nodded relieved. He shot Ally a questioning look. "Since when does Ally Dawson cuss?" he asked jokingly while nudging her. She blushed and shook her head sheepishly. "There's many things you don't know about me, Austin." She smiled up at him, and he smiled back while staring into her eyes.

"Ally," he started quietly, "how could you try to kill yourself? You were going to leave me all by myself to face this cruel world full of hypocrites and assholes." He chuckled while stroking her cheek. "I'm sorry, Austin. At the time though, you weren't alone. I thought you didn't need me anymore," she said quietly.

Austin winced and cupped both of her cheeks in his hands. "Ally, listen to me. No matter what I will always need you. Always. I'm so sorry that I made you feel like I didn't need you; I was blinded by _her,_" he told her sincerely. Ally nodded slowly. "And plus, remember that promise we made a few years ago?" Austin asked while dropping his hands down on hers and smirking.

Ally shook her head and smiled confused. "No, what promise?" Austin laughed and leaned closer to her ear. "That we'd kick ass. Together," he whispered quietly. He leaned back and couldn't resist. He kissed her. Hard. Straight on the lips without hesitation. He caressed her cheek as Ally kissed back.

It was as perfect as possible. Beautiful, really. They pulled away slowly, both gasping for air. Austin reached up and tucked a strand of Ally's brown curls behind her ear, smiling. "W-what was that f-for?" Ally stuttered. "For being irresistible and extremely beautiful; inside and out," he replied, pecking her lips lightly.

Ally blushed and looked down. "Thanks," she mumbled shyly. Austin cupped her chin and made her look up into his eyes. "I mean it, Ally. You don't realize how much you mean to me, but I'll show you. I will," he stated. Ally nodded. "I may not realize exactly how much I do mean to you, but I know it's a lot." Austin nodded.

"I won't give up, okay?" Ally nodded. "Thanks, Austin," she said gratefully. "God, I can't believe how crappy I treated you, Ally. You mean more than the world to me, and I treated you like shit. And even after all of that, you still forgive me," Austin said aloud to himself in disbelief. "Austin," Ally started, "I already told you, it's fine. I know that having a broken heart isn't easy. It's different for everyone. You're a sweet guy so you took it worse than most guys," she said honestly while grabbing his hand, squeezing it gently, and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for everything, Austin." Austin looked at her with something in eyes that Ally couldn't decipher. She pondered in her own thoughts, as did he. They were unknowingly staring at each other. "You know you still look beautiful even when you cry?" Austin asked while smiling sincerely. Ally blushed and looked down. "And when you're blushing," he whispered in her ear.

He knew exactly how to get to her, but the thing is, so did she. She looked up at him with a mysterious glint in her eyes and asked, "Since when are you so sweet?" It was Austin's turn to blush. Ally smirked and looked away. Austin coughed awkwardly and scratched his neck- something that over the years, Ally had learned he only did when he was nervous or troubled.

Ally couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked. Austin looked up from the ground to the beauty next to him and smiled. He was glad that things seemed almost normal. They were being like old buds again. The difference is that now they were together. The truth is that they were always together.

Sometimes, it's just Hard to Love.

* * *

**So, like I said, not my type of writing. Anyway, it's over so that's good. (: **

**And done! Yay! Okay, so sorry once again for taking so long. :) Anyway, thank you so so much for your reviews on the 1st part! Thanks Loves! Review if you please!(: Thanks!**

**-Giggles!(:**


End file.
